Saying Thank You
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Lucil wants to thank Yuna for all that she has done... in her own special way. One Shot. Yuna/Lucil and Rikku/Paine


After a tedious fight against Lucil in the Youth League Tournament, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine succeeded in achieving victory. The red headed commander bowed to the trio and congratulated them on winning the tournament. Elma and Yaibel also congratulated them on a job well done. They all ventured onto the lift that took them to Youth league Headquarters and waited.

Yuna looked at Lucil and saw her blushing when she stared. Lucil turned her head quickly and focused in the rock wall as the lift carried them up. When it was all the way at the top, Elma and Yaibel leaded the rest of them to Headquarters. Once there, Lucil thanked them once again and asked that they stay for something.

Minutes later, Lucil was atop the massive Headquarters and began talking about Spira and its future. It was long and tedious. So long that Rikku began falling asleep. Paine nudged her in the shoulder to keep her awake. When it was over, they all clapped and Lucil left. Yuna went off to the Headquarters and her friends followed. Inside, Lucil was just coming down the steps from the balcony.

"That was so great Lucil." said Yuna.

"Very informative." said Paine.

"Yeah, I gues- OW!" shrieked Rikku as Paine nudged her again.

"Thank you all for your support. Couldn't have done it without your help."

"No problem!" said Rikku. "Have any other troubles, give the Gullwings a call!"

"I will." laughed Lucil. "Lady Yuna, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course." Yuna waved bye to her friends as the two disappeared behind a door.

Inside was Lucil's room. Fit with a comfy bed, a desk filled with notes and battle plans. Lucil took off her armored headband and her armor. She was actually wearing a blue tank top and normal sized shorts. Lucil stood at her desk and twiddled her fingers, nervous about asking Yuna a question.

"Lady Yuna, I can't thank you enough for what you have done."

"No problem Lucil. Anything to help people."

"I have something to give you though."

"A sphere?"

"No. Something physical."

"Oh?"

"For years I have wondered what it would be like to... be with a female."

"Oh... OH! You mean...?"

"Yes. My wish is to make love with you Lady Yuna."

"I really don't know what to say Lucil."

"If you reject my offer, it is fine. Elma ran out of my room and we didn't talk for months."

"How sad. And I will take you on your offer."

"Really Lady Yuna? You truly will?"

"Of course. To be honest, I too have wanted to try sex with a women."

"Then... shall we?"

"Yes... we shall."

Yuna locked the door behind her and walked toward Lucil, who was standing at the bed. When Yuna got to her, their lips connected and Lucil was having her first kiss by another female. It was warm almost. Like this kiss was meant to be. Yuna ran her fingers through the commanders red hair and inhaled the sweet smell of peach shampoo. Lucil undid the hood that Yuna was wearing and let it drop. In a sudden move, Lucil grabbed onto Yuna's breasts, causing them to stop kissing and look.

"I'm sorry Lady Yuna! I was too fast."

"Nonsense Lucil. It's okay. If you really want them..." she smiled as she undid the back of her open shirt and ultimately took it off, revealing her small yet perfect tits.

Lucil smiled and took her hand. She escorted them to the bed where Yuna laid down and Lucil got on top. She began kissing Yuna's neck and worked her way down. Once at her small tits, Lucil took off her tank to top to reveal some larger boobs.

"Oh my." said Yuna. "Much bigger than mine."

"Yes Lady Yuna. People always did say I was 'gifted'."

Her own breasts pressed against Yuna's belly as she began to lick Yuna's nipples. She moaned as the commander worked her magic. Lucil had never licked any kind of nipple except maybe her own, but she was doing great for a lesbian virgin. As she suckled on Yuna's left breast, she undid the blue cloth that hung from Yuna's belt and let it float down to the floor.

"Lucil, don't stop... please."

Stop she did not. For another minute she licked, pinched, and rubbed Yuna's nipples for the sheer fun of it. When she was done, she kissed down more until arriving at Yuna's shorts. Lucil undid them and took them off, revealing some see through panties.

"My, proof of a slut?"

"Yeah. Rikku bought them for me to show to this guy I know if he ever came back."

"Well, lets get these off of you."

With that said, Lucil got the pants off and slid the panties down, letting her see a wet pussy in front of her. With the panties finally off, Lucil spread the Summoners long sexy legs and dove right in. Her tongue licked up and down, sometimes with one fast lick. This had an impact on Yuna and she moaned louder. Outside, Rikku and Paine were sitting and listening to Yuna's sounds.

"Wonder what's going on in there?" asked Rikku.

"Pretty obvious. Lucil is thanking Yuna."

"I guess. Wanna go back to the airship and do the same thing?"

"Sure,"

Minutes passed and Lucil had caused Yuna to come twice, something she thought she'd never be able to do. After the second time, it was Yuna's turn to do the licking. They switched positions with Lucil taking off her short and panties all at once. Yuna stared at Lucil's virgin pussy and wondered what it tasted like. She covered up her pussy and felt embarrassed. Yuna smiled and spread them herself, smiling at the nervous commander.

"Nothing to be nervous about Lucil. Lay back and enjoy yourself."

"I shall try Lady Summoner."

She laid her head down and Yuna started licking the virgin pussy she was gazing at seconds earlier. Lucil's taste was good, almost addictive. Her juices didn't really flow, but she felt the commander was getting a rise out of the experience. Lucil grasped her breasts and moaned as Yuna licked her insides. Her legs rose and laid on Yuna's shoulders, adding some leverage. Lucil didn't moan, but shouted as Yuna sped up her licking.

"Lady Yuna! Lady Yuna! Yes, oh yes! Fuck! Don't stop! Lick me more!"

At the Celsius, Paine and Rikku had both been naked for the past few minutes and Paine was working her magic on Rikku's cunt.

"Paine! Don't stop baby! Don't stop! FUCK!"

Before long, Yuna stopped licking when she tasted some juices beginning to come out of Lucil. The commander got a good idea. She instructed Yuna to lay on her side with a leg high in the air. Yuna kinda knew what she wanted to do, so she did it. Lucil scooted over on her knees and took Yuna's sexy leg onto her shoulder, kissing the softness of her leg and foot. Very slowly, she rubbed her wet pussy against Yuna's, causing them both to moan loudly.

As they moaned, Lucil pressed her tits against Yuna's leg, which didn't really add any pleasure. Lucil sped up her movements and they were both screaming from the intense pleasure by the time she was at max.

"Lucil! Fuck that feels good! Fuck!"

"Lady Yuna! Your cunt feels so... amazing! So smooth!"

"Don't stop Lucil! Make us both come!"

And that is what she did. With one final rub, the two girls came together, causing a puddle to appear on her bed. Lucil let Yuna's leg down and they collapsed onto the pillow, exhausted. Yuna cuddled with Lucil and kissed her deeply.

"that was enjoyable Lady Yuna."

"It as, wasn't it?"

"I would like to do it again sometime."

"Give me a call and I'll be over."

"Deal,"

At the Airship, Paine and Rikku were nearing the end of their scissoring, them both grasping each others breasts.

"Paine! I'm gonna come!"

"Not before me!"

They both came at the same time and made a mess of Yuna's bed. When it was all finished, Paine and Rikku cuddled, kissing each other passionately.

"You enjoy yourself Paine?"

"I actually did. Does this mean we are girlfriend and girlfriend?"

"What do you think?" she winked at Paine.

"It means yes." smiled Paine as they kissed.


End file.
